Plastic Bag Parachute
by RedFox1
Summary: its been a while since my last upload. i'd like to say HI!! well, this is verrrrry different than what i usually write, but i thought i'd give it a shot. its mostly jun bashing, i took a chance. PLEASE review this, i need to know stuff, thanks..umm bye


Nikka: you guys know those REALLY long licorice string things? They're long and rolled up? Oh well, if you don't just imagine, it's like a licorice rope. Well, I was sitting here with a bunch of it, a plastic bag and a little army man.  
  
Yamato: so what IS it point of this story? You just looked like nutrod to me  
  
Nikka: shut up Matt! Anyways, I thought of when I was little and used to tie my brothers army men to plastic bags and throw them out the window.  
  
Yamato: and......  
  
Nikka: And I thought of a Jun(international object of hate) bashing fic!! Not too much Davis bashing, I kinda made him look good in this one.  
  
Yamato: You're the greatest!! I love you!!!!!  
  
Nikka: I know ya love me! so anyways I know that not many people like Davis (myself and Matt included) and I sure as Jub know that hardly anyone likes Jun(international object of hate) myself and Matt REALLY included! So I thought of this fic while packing myself with Kool-aid, licorice, and more sugar.  
  
Yamato: what she's trying to say is, that this is not real, she doesn't own Digimon, or me (though she thinks she owns me) and that this may or may not be your thang so if you love Jun(international object of hate) and Davis Motomiya, then TURN AWAY NOW!! this is your one and only warning! She and I cannot guarantee that this is a good fic, or a fic of your personal liking.  
  
Nikka: Yes and if you don't like it and you still read it and flame it, I'll get Matt to laugh in your face and be mean to you, cause he doesn't like flames! Nor do I, but I'm not as evil as he is. Hope some enjoy, and please!! REVIEW this and tell me what you think of my sad humor attempts!!!! should I write more humor? TELL MEE THAT AT LEAST  
  
  
  
Plastic Bag Parachute!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Nikka/Matt note: the digidestined may be slightly... OOC here so, just pretend they are this way)  
  
  
  
  
The odd girl with the funny spiky weird colored hair, was stupidly stumbling down the street, making her best attempt to get to school without falling today. She skipped along bumping into various pedestrians before finally stopping... because she slammed into a telephone pole.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt!" she giggled idiotically as the people passing by tried to hide their laughter.  
  
She wobbly jumped up and drunkenly slanted to the left while continuing on her way to the school.  
When she finally reached the building, she was attracting many stares. Not because the people liked her, but because she was unsteadily swaying and had large pole imprints on her face. She ignored the normal people and kept walking until she ran (literally) into her brother Davis.   
  
"OWWWW!!!!!! Your big spiky hair just poked me in the eye!!! Oh it's just you!" the younger kid remarked obnoxiously as he stood up and rubbed his eye. "Sorry Davis!! I can't control my hair, it just does that!" she screeched in her glass shattering voice. "IT JUST RUNS UP AND POKES PEOPLE IN THE EYE!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!" her brother shouted in her face. "YES!!!! IS THAT MY DAMN PROBLEM!?!?!?!?" she whined loudly. "I don't care! What do want anyways?" he asked brushing himself off. "I wanted to ask you what exam I had today." She smiled with her funny drunken smile. "Why are you asking me this now? it's not even close to exams!!" he shouted at his dumb sister, you see, for even Daisuke was far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, etc. smarter than his sister. "OH!! So I studied for nothing?" she complained. "But you just asked me what exam you had! How could you have studied if you didn't even know what to study for?" he asked her. "I never study! You know I never study!" she answered as if it were Davis who was insane. "But you just said that you studied!!" he screamed. "For what again? what's study?" she asked moronically as her brother was fuming and turned away from her to hide his rising blood pressure. "You know what Jun(international object of hate)? I thought I was stupid one of the family! But apparently you just proved Yolei's theory wrong!! I'm going to go and get Kari to ignore me now and watch her flirt with TK in my face to make me jealous." He snarled as he stormed off lividly. "I wonder who that was?" Jun(international object of hate) asked herself as she turned and ran to her locker.  
  
After much confusion and wrong lockers she finally cracked her own locker open. She glanced at the door and snickered. Her door was covered in secret photos that she had stolen from the glorious and gorgeous blond rocker, named Yamato, Yamato Ishida. "Here's another pic to add to my collection." She smirked as she taped up another photo of Matt with his friends at the beach. "He didn't even see me in my poison ivy hat." She giggled as she insanely scratched her scalp. Suddenly she had a huge urge to see Matt. Since it was his lunch period, she would have to skip her class! She inconspicuously slithered by her classroom. "Oops! I forgot!" she laughed and turned to her class. "Mr. Teacher! Sir!!! I'm going to be skipping class today! I have no reason and I'm not signing out either! Okay?" she sniggered as she skipped off bashing into lockers before her teacher could say another word, of course he didn't care because to have that idiot out of his class for even one second was bliss.   
  
Matt was at his locker as Jun(international object of hate) peeked around the corner to prepare for her attack, but before she could spring on him she saw a girl walk up behind him and cover his eyes with her hands. "What a good idea!" Jun(international object of hate) thought as she watched what she thought was a fellow stalker. She listened intently to hear how this girl would go about things.  
  
"Guess who." She giggled as Matt stopped squirming and thought for a second. "Is it.... Sora?, or Mimi? Or Kari? Or Yolei? I hope it's not Nikka, I just don't like her..." he laughed knowing it was her. "Hey!" she smiled as she stepped back letting him turn around. "Oh shut up, you know I'm joking!" he giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
By this time Jun(international object of hate) was fuming, steam was pouring from her ears and her face was bright red. "Who is she?!?!?!?!?!?" she thought frantically, but she was not smart enough to know the answer so she burst out in a fit of rage and stormed over to Matt and this other girl.  
  
"MATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you think you're doing!?!?!?!?!?!?" she screamed in the empty hallway. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked in a calm voice as Jun(international object of hate) continued to stomp towards them. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!! WHO IS THIS GIRL YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" she screamed once again as Nikka jumped forward. "Can you keep it down?! You're gonna wreck the place." She smiled. "Jun(international object of hate), listen to me..." Matt said, and of course Jun(international object of hate) had to listen, because she would listen to anything Matt said. "Yes Matt I'll listen to anything you say, and whatever you tell me to do." she smiled airheadedly as she gazed into Matt who was taking steps back. "Now, I was never yours remember? This is my friend, and I like her around with me, not you, you scare me. and your hair.... I can't even bring myself to look at it." he said as he looked in his locker mirror and combed his hair once. "But I'll do anything, I will!! I'm you slave!! Your stupid slave that you can laugh at and tell what to do... I is n t hd I, I, I, I'm going crazzzzyyyy, he hates me, I have multiple personality!!!! Dear god, I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jun(international object of hate) screeched as Nikka grabbed her cell phone. "Yeah hi, psycho place? We have nutrod here at the high school.... Uh huh! Yeah, put her in a nice big white room with blinding lights and mattresses on the wall... hooo ya! You gotta come and haul her away now, her hair is stabbing lockers.... Yeah, bye!" she put her phone away and no sooner had she done this, the big psycho place cube tuck skidded to a halt in front of the school. Three big guys, and a little scientist dude came in with three strait jackets, a fork lift, a wagon and one of those lampshade things that you put on dogs so they don't scratch.  
  
"I don't want to know...." Matt winced as he glanced at the fork lift. "Are you the girl that called us?" the little scientist dude asked Nikka. "Yeah, take her away boys!" she smiled as the three big guys dragged a triple jacketed, upsidown lamp like Jun(international object of hate) away in the wagon. "What was the lampshade thing for?" Matt asked. "Well, we heard that her hair was lethal so we thought we might need it." the little scientist dude explained. "And the fork lift?" he added. "Well, you never know!! Thanks for your contribution to the looney bin kids!!" the little scientist dude shouted as he ran off after the big psycho place cube truck.  
  
**a week later**  
  
Davis, Matt and Nikka were standing at the window that allowed them to view the white room where Jun(international object of hate) was kept. They stood silently, trying hard not to laugh as they watched Jun(international object of hate) stumbling and jumping about drunkenly holding a large plastic bag above her, now almost hairless, head. It turns out that her hair could be used as a weapon! She had pierced through three doors and smashed though six walls, therefore the little scientist dude had decided to give her a hair cut. Now the diamond like gel buildup was all chainsawed and sanded off leaving her a harmless psychotic, moronic, stupid, retard with a fetish for the great Yamato Ishida.   
  
Her three visitors left her in solitude running circles in her 'room' jumping up with her plastic bag parachute shouting. "I'm a little army man!!! I'm jumping from a plane!!!! To kill the Nazis!! DOWN WITH ADOLF!!!!!!!!!" she screamed with that permanent squiggled grin plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yamato: see? It's done! I was in it too!   
  
Nikka: yes Matt, you were in it! so it's done, not too bad was it? again, not my style of writing at all!! I never write like this, I'm usually a hopeless romantic, writing Taiora fics or whatever, but sugar can do soooo many things to you!!!  
  
Yamato: she was in it too!! As always, thank you to all who read her insane babble, she would be nowheres without you guys, so now.... I the great Yamato as you to review her fic! If not for her, just review it for me! thank you again.....THE GREAT Yamato Ishida COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!!!  



End file.
